kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuha Fūrinji
Shizuha Furinji (風林寺　静羽) is the the Clan Daughter of the Kuremisago Clan, the daughter-in-law to Hayato Furinji, the wife of Saiga Fūrinji 'and the late mother of 'Miu Fūrinji. 'Appearance' Shizuha was a tall fair-skinned woman with waist-length dark-colored hair that has a hime-style hair cut with her bangs were cut in a short fringe that reached cheek length and framed the sides of her face with some strands hanging between her eyes and thick strands in front of her ears that hung over her shoulders with elegant bands holding them (while part of her hair flowed freely, some of her hair was braided by the nape of her neck and the rest was held in place by a type of spiraling band), a slender yet noticeably curvaceous and athletic in built with rather large breasts like Miu Fūrinji (Shizuha's daughter). She apparently wore two red hairclips, one that concealed a small knife and the other concealed a lockpick. Normally, Shizuha would wear a long floral kimono. Underneath, she wore a similar tight body outfit similar to the one that Miu currently wears in most situations. In battle, she would also wear gauntlets and similar armor on her shoulders, outer thighs, and legs up to her knees. Like Miu, Shizuha's hair turns wild when her Ki explodes. 'Personality' Shizuha was a kind woman who loved Miu Fūrinji very much that she was not afraid to die protecting her. Like Miu, Shizuha was a very brave and selfless woman who was caring for others that she was willing to do anything for the ones she loved. She was a very modest and noble woman, as, aside from her battle outfit, chose to dress in modest and noble features. She was very embarrassed when she kicked a boulder and showed off her legs too much and tried to cover herself. She also had a bit of a temper, as an embarrassed Shizuha gave Senzui a playful yet forceful punch. This trait would be passed down to her daughter. She fell in love with Saiga Fūrinji where he wished for her hand in marriage and she wanted to be together with him. Background Shizuha was born into the Kuremisago Clan, a clan with the sole purpose of matching people with the best genes together, even among her clan Shizuha was revered as a person with the most excellent lineage. Because of her importance to the clan, she was destined to marry the head of the clan, Senzui. However, one day. she met Saiga Fūrinji while on her secluded walks in the mountains observing the birds. Because Saiga is an outsider, members of the clan try to harm him despite Shizuha stating he's her guest. After Senzui tries to fight him, Shizuha stops them both from harming themselves any further by destroying a large boulder with one kick. She later informs Saiga that Senzui is her fiance, their coupling decided for the sake of creating better fighters for the village. Shizuha adds that the village hates outsiders such as Saiga which causes him to worry. However Shizuha smiles at him mentioning that despite him being an outsider she had fallen for him and the two embrace as the two are unaware that Senzui is seen watching the two from afar. However, her clan, with their strict views, would never allow her to be with an outsider and feared to place her into the hands of someone too powerful. Saiga from the Furinji Clan believed that it should be permissible for people of the Kuremisago to marry outsiders, gaining support from Shizuha and many other Kuremisago. Others decided to ally to their traditional views and with the head of the clan, causing a feud that divided the Kuremisago. Shizuha fought alongside Saiga and Senzui during the battles between the divided Kuremisago, she later married Saiga (which now makes her Shizuha Fūrinji) with Hayato Fūrinji's (Saiga's father) blessings. Shortly afterwards, she sent a letter to the Elder warning him of something urgent, very likely related to her husband's fall into the Satsujinken. However, by the time he arrived, Shizuha had already been killed by Senzui who had disguised him self as Saiga. As she died, she witnessed what she thought was her husband murdering her. However, as she was able to rip part of Senzui's mask off, learning that Saiga was not the murderer, but Senzui. Before she died, she left a feather to guide the Elder to her daughter, who she hid in the snow. Legacy After Shizuha's death, Miu Fūrinji's care would be put into her father-in-laws care for the rest of her life. Also, Shizuha's death had a profound impact on Miu's mentality. Having witnessed what she thought was Saiga Fūrinji (Miu's father) murdering her mother left Miu traumatized to the point of whenever she's in a blizzard she develops a fever remembering the last image of her mother's death. Only during the Eternal Sunset would Miu finally find closure in herself having met Senzui (the real culprit of Shizuha's death) and that her father in truth loved her mother with all his heart. 'Skills' While not much has been shown of her overall abilities, Shizuha was recognized as the second strongest fighter ever produced within the Kuremisago Clan. She was shown to an extremely powerful fighter, taking down several members of her own clan with Saiga alone is enough to prove her worth as a fighter. Even Hayato Fūrinji (Saiga's father) and the Invincible Superman complimented her skills, which is a testament to her skills. She is shown to be an incredible, powerful, and skilled martial artist. *'Immense Speed: '''Shizuha had extreme speed for her age, even after giving birth to Miu Fūrinji after some time had passed, she was able to move in a blizzard at such speed all the while dodging several attacks and protecting her daughter with little difficulty despite her taking some injuries. *'Great Combat Knowledge': Being a member of the Kuremisago Clan, Shizuha knew several fighting skills and was very adept in combat. *'Immense Strength': Despite Shizuha's womanly and slender figure, she displayed remarkable strength as she was capable of destroying a large boulder with a single upward kick. *'Immense Dou Ki': Just like her daughter, Shizuha had an enormous amount of 'Dou' Ki that would burst out of her and she has full conrol of her Ki that she was capable of using it to the full extent. '''Techniques ' Misagougachi '- The user execute flurries of powerful backwards at the opponent which inflict serious damage. 'Battle Log *Saiga Fūrinji vs Kuremisago Clan Agents (Won) 'Gallery' Post-1460-0-99792700-1415356053.jpg|Shizuha in color with Saiga Fūrinji (left) and Senzui (right) in the background 64154.jpg|Shizuha's Battle Armor Shizuha.jpeg|Shizuha's yukata 0576-014.png.jpg|Senzui killing Shizuha Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:The Kuremisago Tribe Category:Furinji Family Category:Characters Category:Katsujinken Category:Master Category:Dou Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:S-Class Master Category:Deceased Category:Ninjutsu Users Category:Female